


did you know

by foureyedme



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: (not really) - Freeform, Anyways, College AU, F/M, Mortal AU, a little bit of meet-cute fluff, annabeth is just looking for a book, but she doesn't have an ao3, none of the other characters are really in this, percy has a lot of feelings about sharks, percy is also a Huge Dork in this, percy is there on a scholarship and he has a job at the library, sally raised her son right and taught him to apologize, they both go to harvard, they have a contest of knowledge, they're just fleetingly mentioned in some lines or something, this is also for my friend Izzy, this is probably one of the shortest things i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 04:31:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11729544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedme/pseuds/foureyedme
Summary: Percy just wants to empty the book bin back into the stacks of the library. There's at least two more back in the front, full of more books that have to be reshelved. What he doesn't expect is a hand in the bin that does not belong to him.Alternatively, Annabeth and Percy Have An Intelligence Contest in the Middle of the Library (Annabeth Wins)





	did you know

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this was written fairly quickly because it's been two years since i was supposed to write this, and i've missed two birthday deadlines already, so i want these fics to be done by next year. hopefully. i can dream, harold. you can enjoy this even if you aren't izzy, though, so happy reading!

Percy hummed unconsciously as he shelved the books in his cart. Most of them had come from returns, but he had picked up a couple from empty tables on his way. He reached into his cart for another book on architecture and almost shrieked in surprise when he felt somebody’s warm hand instead of the cold plastic cover of the books in the Harvard University library. As it was, he let out a very high-pitched _“holy shit”_ , before spinning around to face the person who’d almost caused him to have a heart attack at nineteen. Looking at her almost caused another heart attack.

 _Damn_ , she was pretty. And Percy knew what pretty looked like. His best friend Piper was an actual model, and her mother was considered one of the world’s most beautiful women. Her company was named Aphrodite for fuck’s sake. But that wasn’t the point. The point was, this girl was probably the most beautiful person he’d ever had the pleasure of seeing in his life. After a few seconds, he realized he was staring and blushed scarlet, thankful, at least, that she most likely couldn’t see it.

The girl’s lips pulled back into a smile. “Sorry for scaring you,” she said lightly. “I just got really excited when I saw the book – it’s been out for weeks, and I need it for a paper I’m writing.”

Percy grinned back at the girl. Gods, she was pretty when she smiled. She was probably pretty when she frowned, too. Or when she glared. Or when she – _focus, Jackson, and answer her!_ “It’s my own fault. I should’ve noticed the pretty girl walking up.” The words slipped out of his mouth before he could stop them and his eyes went wide. “Aw fuck,” he whispered, staring above her head. _What the shit, Jackson, he asked himself. What. The. Shit._ She could probably see the blush on his cheeks now, regardless of his skin tone. He darted his eyes back down to her and then back up, catching a glimpse of warm gray eyes staring back at him. “Sorry,” he said, eyes on the far wall. His mother had raised him with manners at least, so he knew how to apologize when he blundered around. His eyes lowered again when he heard a quiet snicker.

The girl tried to squash her smirk when she saw him looking, but didn’t quite manage it. “I’m Annabeth Chase,” she introduced herself, holding out a hand. He stared at it for a moment before extending his own hand and shaking it, blushing deeper.

“Percy Jackson,” he replied, taking his hand back and rocking on his feet. “Uh, what book was it?” Percy turned to the bin between them and picked the architecture book off the top. _Modern Architecture in Accordance to Greek Origins, sounds intellectually stimulating_ , he thought, imagining the face his father would make. “You’re an architecture major?” He asked, then winced. _Smart_.

Annabeth’s grin only grew. “Yeah. I want to make something that can last forever, something that will outlive me.”

“Like Hamilton,” Percy noted, and then wanted to smack himself. _Oh yeah, compare her to a man who cheated on his wife with not just a married woman, but quite possibly his male best friend, and thought about cheating on her with her sister_. Luckily, Annabeth didn’t seem offended.

“Exactly,” the blonde said, and actually sounded pleased. Her gaze turned curious. “What major are you?”

“Marine biology.” Percy said instantly, an easy smile appearing on his face. “I want to explore the ocean and learn more about the creatures we do know about. Did you know we’ve only explored about 5% of the ocean?” Percy noticed he was using his hands to gesture while he talked, and cursed Nico. The Italian was rubbing off on him. Bastard. _Heh, literally, too._ _Because his parents weren't married. Wait, neither were mine. Aw_ shit.

Annabeth smiled again, and her eyes looked warmer than they had at the beginning of the conversation. Is this a conversation? “Did you know that there’s a bridge in Peru that was made from mortar mixed with the whites of 10,000 eggs? It was built in 1610 and it’s still standing today.” Annabeth gestured with her hands too, though there was a book in one that limited her effectiveness. _Cute,_ Percy thought, and then, _fuck_.

“No. That’s really cool, actually. Uh, did you know that elephants kill more people year than sharks do?” Percy had to stop himself from launching into a rant about sharks. They were his favorite ocean animal. The Jaws franchise really didn’t do any favors for them, and he loved educating people on everything about sharks, including the most likely went after humans. (Sharks have really bad vision and they mistake surfers for seals, which they love to eat. That’s why most shark attacks only feature one bite – the sharks take a bite and realize that they don’t like the taste. Sometimes, if a shark is hungry enough, they’ll keep biting regardless, but that was rare.) Percy blinked back to the real world when he felt his arm being shook.

Annabeth cocked a grin at him, head tilting and eyes glinting. “I didn’t know that,” she started. “Did you know-” There was a loud buzzing from her pocket and she frowned, pulling out her phone. It kept buzzing as she held it and she rolled her eyes at it before clicking the button on the side. She looked back up at Percy and laughed. “Sorry,” she apologized quickly, eyes darting back down the screen and typing something out. “My study partner just got here.”

Percy nodded and licked his lips absently. “That’s cool,” he said. “Do you want me to check that book out for you, or are you going to do it later? Because technically if someone else comes in looking for it and they lodge a request with the desk, they have first rights to it, and-”

“I’ll let you check it out for me now, if only to reassure you that I won’t fail my midterm.” Annabeth sounded like she was teasing him. “And then,” she continued easily, starting to walk towards the front of the library. “I’ll let you take me out next Friday, around eight. Chinese sound good?”

Percy stared at the blonde as she walked away, hips purposefully swinging. He laughed suddenly, a grin overtaking his face.

\---

Before she left the library, Annabeth snagged Percy’s phone – which, unsurprisingly, didn’t have a password – and entered in her contact information. When Percy found it lying on the front desk, he was confused as to how it’d gotten there, up until he got a text around eleven.

_“don’t forget – next Friday at eight. pick me up in front of the library. – pretty girl”_

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! if you liked it, feel free to leave a kudos, or, even, gasp, comment! i thrive off of constant positive validation! :) (also, happy late/early birthday, izzy!)


End file.
